Felicidad
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: No podía decir que no era feliz.


Hola por aquí~

Jurujuju~ En realidad, esto es totalmente diferente a mi género actual. Pero Phineas y Ferb son irresistibles, en especial Perry.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen total y enteramente a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. La historia es mía.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Acotaciones:** Creo que ninguna en especial.

Más notas al final. Disfruten~

**Felicidad.**

Tras la rutina de cada día y la pregunta de uno de sus dueños se trasladó a su guarida. Tomó el pasadizo detrás de la pintura localizada en la pared sobre el sofá de la sala. Cayó por un tubo directamente a su asiento.

-Llegaste Agente P. –Dijo calmo el Mayor Monograma. El animal semi-acuático le miró atento. –Te diría lo de siempre Agente P, en teoría debes detener a Doofenshmirtz, pero hemos encontrado una interesante solución alterna… -colocó su mano derecha sobre su barbilla, pensativo. El ornitorrinco parpadeó confuso.

En la pantalla donde visualizaba al Mayor se mostró una imagen en un artefacto conocido para el mamífero. Perry parpadeó un par de veces, realmente conocía el peculiar aparato.

-Ese aparato es lo único que necesitamos para terminar con las fechorías de Doofenshmirtz. –aclaró el hombre. –Su infancia es el problema ¿no es así? Pues eso es de lo que debes encargarte Agente P, cambiarás la infancia de Doofenshmirtz. –sentenció Monograma. –Hay muchas cosas que cambiarán después de esto, tal vez él ya no será malvado, tendrás a otro como enemigo, la agencia quizá nunca existió o incluso tú tendrás otros dueños, las posibilidades son infinitas Agente P, -advirtió –pero la seguridad del Área Limítrofe lo vale. –Concluyó.

El ornitorrinco se quedó ido, asimilar todas esas hipótesis de golpe era demasiado, ni siquiera la batalla a través de la segunda dimensión había sido tan difícil…

-Por cierto, la máquina la hemos tomado prestada de tus dueños. –Un pedazo del suelo comenzó a abrirse para empezar a subir el armatoste. –Es la máquina del tiempo que ellos repararon en el museo, pero nuestro cuerpo de científicos logró crear una réplica, para el museo por supuesto. –El agente rodó los ojos. –Como sea, esta puede ser tu última misión Agente P, nadie nos asegura que te volvamos a ver tras el cambio en la línea tiempo-espacio... Es tu elección decidir cuándo ponerte en marcha, no hay más que hacer. –El mamífero parpadeó continuamente, no entendiendo o más bien no queriendo hacerlo. –Agente P, ha sido una gran experiencia y un placer el trabajar con tan admirable subordinado, suerte en tu viaje Agente P. Hasta siempre, Perry el ornitorrinco. –Le dirigió un saludo militar que fue correspondido por la criatura. –Monograma fuera. –La pantalla se apagó.

Bajó con lentitud su pata en la frente y se quedó cabizbajo por unos minutos. Se paró y caminó hacia un tubo cristalino. Se quitó el sombrero y lo sostuvo un momento antes de colocarlo dentro del cilindro. Caminó hacia la máquina, tocó la estructura y se retiró. Volvió a la superficie, en el jardín. Suspiró.

-Oh, ahí estás Perry. –dijo feliz el chico pelirrojo, recibiendo por respuesta el característico sonido del mamífero mencionado. El ornitorrinco se acercó al menor y gruñó tras haber restregado su mejilla contra la pantorrilla del niño. -¿Qué pasa Perry? –Phineas se hincó y acarició la cabeza del animal.

El ornitorrinco gruñó de nueva cuenta, logrando que su dueño de cabellos verdes se acercara también. Cuánto deseaba poder llevar un diálogo con ellos, decir esas dulces palabras…

-Ánimo Perry, no estés triste, -comenzó a decir Phineas –tal vez te perdiste otro de nuestros proyectos, pero aún queda verano-

-Suficiente para compartir memorias con nuestra única mascota especial. –Terminó Ferb la frase.

Cuánto deseó que el traductor animal estuviera en el patio en ese momento, mas sólo pudo volver a gruñir, esperando que le entendieran.

-Ninguno como tú Perry, -le volvió a acariciar la cabeza, -¿no es así Ferb?

-Sí, así es. –Respondió el mayor, hincándose para abrazar a su mascota junto con su hermano.

Disfrutó ese cálido instante, ese dulce abrazo que le transmitía una mezcla extraña de sentimientos homogéneos hasta la última fibra de su ser: el amor fraternal. Extrañaría a ese par de niños.

Entrada la noche el ornitorrinco salió de su casa y se dirigió a su guarida. Una vez ahí se paró frente a la máquina del tiempo. Respiró hondo, tragó saliva y con una mirada decisiva abordó el artefacto. Sostuvo la placa en su collar, frunció el ceño triste, tal vez sus fotografías desaparecerían en el tiempo. Inhaló con fuerza y accionó la palanca.

Parpadeó un par de veces, Phineas y Ferb habían logrado cambiar un poco el funcionamiento, pues ya no estaba en Danville sino en Gimmelshtump. Bajó del aparato y lo arrastró detrás de unos arbustos, sólo esperaba no olvidar dónde lo había dejado. Comenzó a explorar el pueblo, en cuatro patas. Simpáticos hogares llenaban el pueblo y un peculiar color pardo se percibía en el ambiente. Miró cada lugar, extrañamente le era fácil estar ahí, al parecer cada historia desgarradora contada por el doctor le resultaba útil.

-Grrrr. –Un gruñido a sus espaldas.

Perry volteó, encontrándose con un cánido de pelaje blanco y de buen tamaño.

-Grrrr. –Respondió el ornitorrinco, provocando un resoplido del can.

-¿Qué encontraste, Hijo Único? –Preguntó, al parecer, el dueño del animal.

¿Hijo Único? Le parecía familiar el nombre. Lo pensó un momento y lo recordó, ese perro era del padre de Doofenshmirtz.

-¿Qué es? ¿Un pato-castor? –Notó el acento alemán. –Como sea, andando Hijo Único, hay que ir a casa, tenemos que dejar nuestro premio, en dos horas tenemos otro concurso que atender. –Comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido por el can.

Perfecto, pensó el palmípedo. Con cautela siguió al par de personajes.

-¡Papá! –Se escuchó la aguda voz de un niño.

Se detuvo a la distancia necesaria para evitar ser notado. Vio a un niño de cabello castaño cayendo a los lados de su cabeza, con una peculiar nariz, era de mayor estatura que Phineas pero menor que Ferb. Vestía una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro, un pantaloncillo corto café y unos zapatos de igual color. Debía ser Doofenshmirtz.

El niño sonreía ansioso por ser visto por su padre sin embargo fue ignorado. Una vez que su padre entró a la casa el pequeño Doof borró su sonrisa y se quedó cabizbajo. No podía odiarlo, y sin duda no culpaba al chico tras saber en qué tipo de persona se transformaría, realmente su pasado justificaba todo. Suspiró y se acercó con actitud natural al niño.

-¿Eh? –Arqueó una ceja al ver a la criatura a sus pies. –Eres un… ¿ornitorrinco? –preguntó, recibiendo por respuesta el gruñido del mamífero. –Vaya, eso es curioso, ¿estás perdido? –se hincó, Perry se acercó y se apoyó en una de sus rodillas y gruñó de nuevo. Doof notó algo en el cuello del animal, una placa con su nombre. -¿Perry?

-Grrrr. –Respondió.

-Peculiar nombre. –Sonrió divertido. –Hola Perry el ornitorrinco, yo soy Heinz Doofenshmirtz. –Se presentó el niño.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó un niño de menor estatura que Doof.

-Un ornitorrinco, Roger. –Respondió.

-¿Ah sí? –Incrédulo el menor se acercó para tocarlo.

Había algo que le daba mala espina en el futuro alcalde de Danville, tenía una mirada arrogante.

El niño posó su mano derecha sobre la cabeza del palmípedo, bajó hacia su pico ganándose una mordida de saludo en su dedo índice.

-¡Ouch! –Se quejó tras lograr sacar su falange del pico del ornitorrinco. –Mamá sabrá de esto. –Amenazó.

Doof rió al recordar la mueca hecha por su hermano. –Eso fue brillante, pero mamá se encargará de ti si te ve… -pensativo el infante buscó solución, -debo sacarte de aquí. –Concluyó.

Tomó a Perry y se alejó de la casa dirigiéndose al bosque.

–No sé si este es un evento trascendental en mi vida, pero ha sido grato el haberte conocido. –Dejó al palmípedo en el suelo y comenzó a caminar a casa, pero un jalón en su pantaloncillo le había detenido. -¿Eh? Vamos, debes quedarte aquí. –El ornitorrinco haló con más fuerza. -¿Estás seguro? –El semi-acuático gruñó sin soltar el agarre. -¿En serio? Nunca había tenido un amigo… -comentó nostálgico el niño.

De verdad la infancia de Doofenshmirtz no era nada envidiable.

Tras esperar cerca de una hora se regresaron a casa. Doof se escabulló hacia su habitación, evitando que su madre viera al ornitorrinco que cargaba entre sus brazos. Le hizo un tendido con algunas ropas viejas al pie de una mesita al lado de su cama.

-Espero esté bien, no tengo algo mejor. –Le comento al depositarlo en el montón de telas.

Gruñó en respuesta positiva. Se acurrucó y cerró sus ojos, cambiar la infancia cruda de Doof podría ser algo difícil.

Los siguientes días evitó cada evento desafortunado, no tuvo que suplir a un gnomo, su cumpleaños no fue tan solitario y el rechazo de sus padres era más fácil de llevar.

-Deseo que esto nunca acabe. –Soltó el niño mirando al cielo atiborrado de estrellas.

Estaban cerca del bosque, casi era hora de dormir, disfrutando el bello panorama sobre ellos. Perry reaccionó, había pasado varios días lejos de su época. No podía quedarse más tiempo… Pero ¿era realmente necesario volver? Nadie le aseguraba que podría ver a Phineas y a Ferb… Tomando eso en cuenta era mejor quedarse, vivir una vida plena al lado de Doof, su nuevo dueño.

No, no era eso lo que quería. Una vida pacífica era todo menos lo que necesitaba, el amor de ese par de niños era su razón de vivir.

Desobedecería. Para todo hay una primera vez ¿no?

Se escapó una vez que Doof estuvo dormido. Robó el gnomo del jardín. No tardó mucho en encontrar la máquina del tiempo. Abordó con una sonrisa triste y accionó la palanca. Avanzó en el tiempo, regresando a su época. Al parecer el robar el gnomo había dejado todo como antes pues estaba de nueva cuenta en su guarida. Subió a la superficie pero antes se encargó del artefacto.

-Buenos días Perry. –Comentó Phineas al ver a su mascota sobre su cama.

Bajaron a desayunar. Y tras una plática matinal se escabulló.

-Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy. –Dijo con emoción el niño pelirrojo. –Oye ¿y Perry? –Preguntó.

Sonrió para sí y tras escuchar la pregunta se retiró.

-¿Agente P? –Preguntó extrañado el Mayor. -¿Acaso no hiciste tu viaje a través del tiempo? –Perry apuntó al artefacto. -¿No funciona? Hmm, tal vez debimos comprobar su funcionamiento antes… -Se quedó pensativo. –Bueno, como sea, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, averigua lo que hace Doofenshmirtz. –Terminó.

Llegó en poco tiempo pero primero se quitó el sombrero y entró.

-¡Oh! Un ornitorrinco común. –Dijo Doofenshmirtz. -¿Sabes? Me pareces familiar ornitorrinco… -entrecerró los ojos examinando al mamífero. El ser semi-acuático se rió en sus adentros, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Se dispuso a colocarse su sombrero. -¡Perry el ornitorrinco! –Exclamó con ira y asombro.

Y sin duda no cambiaria esas palabras ni esos momentos por una vida calma.

Una ardua batalla se llevó a cabo y como siempre el agente logró la victoria.

-¡Te odio Perry el ornitorrinco! –Gritó con odio el hombre tras haber sido derrotado.

Oh sí, dulces palabras iracundas. Más grata no podía ser su vida. Esto era felicidad.

**FIN**

Bueno, no hay mucho qué decir, en realidad al terminarlo pensé: _Hubiera sido más sencillo si sólo hubiera descompuesto desde el prinipio la máquina del tiempo._ Pero luego me dije, a veces uno necesita ver todo lejos para saber que lo quiere cerca °3° o algo así.

Seriamente, esto está totalmente fuera de mi género actual, pero creo que mi redacción ha mejorado jurujuju~ Tal vez luego haga algo más "demente" para estos exquisitos personajes (generalmente hablando).

No hay una relación yaoi en sí, sólo el inexplicable amor fraternal, me miro al espejo y me digo: algo me está haciendo daño, no me gusta mucho tratar con el tema amoroso (menos si es de pareja) pero... tengan en cuenta que la semana pasada me ocupé en un delicioso maratón de Phineas y Ferb (y ahora le piso los talones a la programación por cable) sumándole la película, así que me fue imposible evitar caer en los encantos del amor fraternal de estos personajes. Me gustaría ser Perry, tener ese par de dueños debe ser perfecto~ pero la vida no es justa.

Y creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir, espero no haya algo como esto en el archivo de FFN, nótese que sólo me dedico a leer fics slash/yaoi.

_P.D.: Perdón si se ha colado algún error ortográfico, hice lo posible por eliminarlos._

Sean Felices~


End file.
